Fleeting Thoughts
by Efiwyvan
Summary: A collection of 100word drabbles. Number eight is up, answering the Choices prompt from the drabbles100 challenge.
1. Honor

_I have been writine a lot of 100-word drabbles lately (too many, perhaps), so I decided to group them all together from here on out, each in chapters of their own. As the title says, most of these are no more than fleeting thoughts. These are the serious ones, I will make a separate posting for funny ones, if I ever get around to writing more of them_ :)

_This first one is from Raph's POV._

* * *

**Honor**

Honor. Right. What the hell does honor matter? Not a damn thing. Leo tries to convince me otherwise with his little sermons, but the truth is that honor ain't worth the breath you spend saying the word. It's just a hindrance, a worthless waste of energy. Keeps the job from getting done. I'd rather show someone the business end of my sai than my compassion any day. If they want to kill me, I won't hesitate to kill them first. My choice, my right… redemption be damned.

Yeah, right. Maybe if I keep saying that, someday I'll actually believe it.

* * *


	2. Faint Stain

* * *

_I know this has been done (many times), but I wanted to try and get into Donnie's mind following the events of SAINW._

* * *

**Faint Stain**

It's over… it's done  
But I still feel the sinking ache in my chest  
I still feel the shock of my family dying  
I still believe the fault was somehow mine  
And I will never be able to forget  
My father died because I was gone  
My brothers died because I returned  
I know they are here with me now  
They are still alive in this place and time  
But their future lies in my past  
Where I have seen three dying breaths  
And a lonely grave  
And the faint stain of their blood  
Will always be on my hands

* * *


	3. Steps

_Who? I don't know. Leo, I think._

* * *

**Steps**

Five steps to the light.

I will be safe there… out of the dark, where it stalks me and follows my scent.

Four steps to the light.

It lets itself be known. Footfalls I can barely hear. Toying with me, taunting me.

Three steps to the light.

I will be there soon, where it fears to go. I feel it now... heavy breaths on my neck.

Two steps to the light.

A rush of displaced air… I must fight back the pain… stay on my feet… ignore the blood in my eyes.

One step to the light.

One more...

One...

* * *


	4. Beat

* * *

**Beat**

Fast and hard, a rhythm sounds in my mind.  
I try not to listen, I force myself to ignore the song.  
I tell myself that it means nothing, it is nothing.  
It is just a distant cadence, a march I don't intend on stepping to.  
I refuse it, I fight it, I damn it.  
I take heavy breaths to hide it.  
I scream out loud to drown it.  
I can't let myself get lost in the tune, the drumming, the pulse.  
I cannot let myself hear my heart beat in my ears.  
I must not allow myself to be afraid.

* * *


	5. Something About Blood

* * *

_I had this drabble posted elsewhere, but I am moving this it here to cut down on some of the clutter._

* * *

**Something About Blood**

There's something about blood  
How it smells  
How it tastes  
How it feels on my skin  
Hot, salty, metallic… primal  
My brothers wonder  
Why it drips from the corner of my mouth  
When nobody hit me there  
I have never said  
How I bite down on my own tongue  
How I let myself bleed  
So I can taste it  
So it doesn't hurt to make others bleed  
My blood flows  
My enemy's blood flows more  
And if I am still bleeding when the battle ends  
It tells me that I am still alive  
And my enemy will never bleed again


	6. The Dead

* * *

_Feeling morbid, for some reason. I think there may be a bigger story behind this drabble, and I offer it up as a loose challenge if someone wants to run with it._

* * *

**The Dead**

They were the Dead, and I was among them.  
I could feel them, hear their whispers.  
They stared into my eyes expectantly.  
I stared back, bound tight in a nightmare.  
One stepped close and lifted a hand, beckoning.  
Voicelessly, I told him to leave.  
He backed away, whispering to the others that I was not yet ready.  
I blinked... I lay on the ground, fighting pain in my gut.  
My family gathered around, thankful I had survived.  
But, somewhere deeper than before, I heard the Dead speak into me…  
_Say your farewells, you will be with us by the dawn._


	7. Thankful

* * *

_I meant to post this back at Thanksgiving, but real life got in the way. For the drabbles100 challenge, prompt #93 (Thanksgiving)_

* * *

**Thankful**

They learned about Thanksgiving when they were young, and after their meager feast (consisting mainly of things they usually ate, but in slightly larger portions) they all told why they were thankful. Splinter was thankful for his children. Leo was thankful for his games. Don was thankful for his toys. Raph was thankful for the TV.

Mikey, though, said he was thankful for dirt and flies, for the times when they were hungry and cold, wet and scared -- because if it weren't for all the bad they had been through, they wouldn't now be thankful for all they had.


	8. Jerusalem

_Drabbles100 challenge prompt #86 - Choices. You may need to have read the Archie TMNT comics to really get this one._

**oOoOoOo**

This isn't why we came to Jerusalem.

What is that? A bottle. A rag. Fuel. Fire. A Molotov cocktail...

"Hey, you - put that down..!"

He's crazy

"I meant place it down not throw it!"

It's heading towards that car. The gas tank...

"Aw, man..."

If I can catch it, it'll still explode, but the tank won't go. Everyone else will be safe.

"Everybody get back!"

I can still protect myself. But... my life, or all of theirs? One or many? I'm still running towards it, so I guess I made my choice.

This isn't why I came to Jerusalem.


End file.
